shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rinji79/And the World Moved On
It's 2:30 am here, and I thought I could sleep, but right now I can't. I don't know why I came to this place, nor do I know why I started wondering what happened to it. Honestly, I already know what happened. Mismanagement drove people away and the only ones that stayed were either the ones that did it or the ones who had an investment. Seems like no investment here is strong enough to keep people editing more than once, maybe twice a day. Honestly, it breaks my heart after all we did to make this fanon site work. We had the hard times, sure. There were times when sometimes the chat would go a little dead, maybe two or three people were there on a Saturday night, so we decided to hang out in the chat more when we could. We got people posting because we needed activity, so we offered to help people get content in their names. Some people wrote, some people made characters and devil fruits, some people just hung around saying they would do something, but never did. Part of me is glad this place is gone. Let's not kid ourselves, this place is a graveyard with a spirit coming to visit on and off. The rules became too strict, people who were trying to help the site were either driven away or stopped trying to fight a losing battle. The rules got so ridiculous that it put a thorn in the storyline that I worked for 3 years to build. I wasn't afforded one simple courtesy that could help me immensely, and they were unapologetic, so I stopped kidding myself. I knew this place was toxic for a while and all I was doing was finishing my story. My story was never finished. I was on the 6th story, the finale, and as much as I wanted to finish it, I couldn't. I moved on. If this place wasn't going to give me the time of day, I decided to go where I was appreciated. I would take root somewhere my work would be read by more than just 3 people. It worked. My writing is far more viewed and reviewed now. I sharpened my craft and now I'm much better off than I was here. The sad part is that I had a life here, and I had friends here, and just like that, a lot of them left without saying goodbye, some of them just outright turned on me, and the others just tapered off into obscurity. To think so much hard work and dedication went to the creation of this site over years, and it was handed off to people who no longer care or just can't find the strength to. There's no judgement here, things that were done in the past and rules that were starting to be enforced were starting to drive people away, and more than one trolls entered the site. They didn't help matters. The arguments, the senseless fights and mindless prodding just broke it. I have no real malice against this site, and I honestly can't find it in me to delete any of my stuff, as it belongs where it is now. Instead of arguing or pointing fingers or name-dropping people like a dope, just say hi. Tell me how you've been, and bring back some memories to this place. I'm not coming back, and I doubt I'm going to check on the site much at all anymore, because the chat hasn't been active for a long time. Wyvern, I know you're still here... hehe... Seeya. Category:Blog posts